Last Stand
by kazykim13
Summary: Mulan and Aurora are both genetically engineered humans. Making them the best agents in the year 3024. Only 6 Chapters long. (first chapter is the full intro)
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO**

AU-short.

Mulan and Aurora are both genetically engineered human beings. They both have extraordinary abilities and both work for organizations that oppose each other. they both still inhabit regular emotions like humans, but their abilities in problem solving, defensive and offensive skills, and survival tactics are tremendously higher. Mulan works for the notorious InkWell organization that wants to bring the world to kneel in their hands. Aurora works for the organization HaZard that works to fight against InkWell attacks. Aurora and Mulan are facing off at gun point. Both trying their best to do as they're told. Mulan taking down the World's main tower, Heist Tower, Aurora shows up trying to stop the complete takeover by InkWell. Set in a corrupted, post-apocalyptic, decelerated society setting, year 3024. Aurora was given a mission to get close with Mulan to take the organization down from the inside, but she develops feelings for her. Does Mulan choose Aurora or InkWell?


	2. Chapter 2

Mulan feverishly sets up the small buddy system to the main computer's operating system. The small screen lights up in Mulan's hands as she types away on the projected screen, hacking through the firewall. Alarms begin to go off as she penetrates the first firewall. Mulan looks up as soon as the elevators open with men flooding through the doors shooting at her. Mulan dodges the bullets as she rolls herself behind the desk nearby. _Dammit!_ Mulan looks down at the screen that still scans through the millions of binary codes cracking the defenses of the Heist Tower. Mulan reaches for her gun that is strapped to her leg. Mulan cocks the trigger and jumps from the safety of the desk. One by one Mulan guns down each suited man with precision, never missing. The last man standing jumps toward cover behind another desk near him. He reaches around one last time and shoots aimlessly at her. Mulan shoots him down, but before the bullet hit the suited man Mulan feels the pain of metal penetrating her skin. Her left upper arm is hit. "Ah!" Mulan instinctively reaches up at the wound with her hand that is holding the gun. Mulan feels the blood seep out as she presses down on the wound. Mulan rips part of her dingy shirt and wraps the bullet wound to prevent future bleeding. _That'll do for now..._ Mulan hears the buddy beep out. Mulan rushes back and sees the steady wall of binary code link itself to codes and access points. Mulan smirks as she sees the steady stream of codes download onto her buddy system. Mulan checks her gun to see how many bullets were left in its chamber. _Five..._ Mulan cocks the gun ready for anything. Mulan looks at her high-tech watch making sure she has time to do all of this right away. Mulan looks at the corner of the watches' screen seeing the barely noticeable tab that Mulan has always thought about testing out. _Time travel...Who knows..._ Mulan, gifted with the ability of intelligence that is far greater than any person alive, other than Aurora; because of that Mulan has been working on smaller project of enhancing her own abilities and also new technology for InkWell. The only unauthorized project Mulan had been working on was her own Time traveling device in her watch. Mulan has hacked into the system's power source and linked all that power to a time travel energy source. It hasn't been tested on anyone or anything because all that power can be used only once. Mulan has saved it for something special. Only being 23 she has thought about using it many times when life got hard, but she knew she was still young so it had to count later in life to use it. Something worthwhile had to come up for her. Mulan sits next to the buddy system waiting for it to download all the information. _I would think with all the technology and intelligence in the world downloading would take seconds..._ Mulan grinned to herself as she leans her head against the chrome desk. Mulan glances at her reflection in her peripheral vision and sees the disaster that had fallen upon her own face. Cuts and bruises around her right cheek and forehead, her lip a bit swollen still from the torture she had endured by HaZard months ago, and then she spots the dark circles under her swollen and reddened eyes. Of all the things. _I haven't properly taken care of myself..._


	3. Chapter 3

Mulan begins to close her eyes and envision a world without killing, death, and blood stained dreams. _A world without killing...what kind of world would that be...?_ Mulan begins feeling her mind and body drift into sleepiness and exhaustion. _Mulan...stay awake...!_ Mulan, even though fighting the feeling of sleep, quickly drifts off to a peaceful slumber. Mulan sees the ocean, the crystal clear water swaying in and out of the bank. Mulan feels the soft earth under her toes as she walks barefoot along the bank. Mulan glances to her side and sees her. She was smiling back at Mulan. Her smile was gorgeous as her brown locks slightly lifted from the ocean's sea breeze. Mulan smelled the scent of brown sugar as she twirled her head into the breeze. She called for Mulan as she gripped her hand tugging her forward into the ocean. "Come'on Mulan!" She laughed as she kept her fingers interlaced with Mulan's. Mulan felt the water's cold embrace as she dove in with her. Both women watched each other from underneath the water, the ocean's color seemed like nothing compared to the sea blue eyes of hers. They were much more beautiful; mesmerizing. Mulan felt the air deprive within her lungs and quickly went up for air. As Mulan shot out from under the water, she saw hell fire raining down. Meteors and lava coming down on her perfect world. Mulan heard her screaming out as she tried to swim to where she was. She was now a speck in the distance and no matter how much Mulan swam to her, she kept getting farther and farther away. Mulan looked up at saw a meteor hurdling its way down toward her. "Aurora!" Mulan shrieked, but to her surprise her eyes darted open and only the heavy breaths from her own mouth was heard around. Mulan looks down at her buddy system and sees he downloads completed. _Finally... _She cracks her neck from the stress of the dream and runs her hands through her own hair trying to fully awaken from the horrific dream. _Just a dream..._ Mulan thinks to herself as she disconnects the wires. She stands only to see the very woman haunting her dreams. "Aurora..." Mulan whispers under her breath as she stands there buddy in hand. Aurora has her own gun raised at Mulan staring at her. "Put the device down and I won't shoot." Aurora sternly tells Mulan, gripping the gun fiercely. Mulan's eyes wander as she raises her hands in a defeat. As soon as Aurora slightly drops her guard, Mulan dives for the chrome table and kicks it across the floor, kicking it toward Aurora who then rolls safely out of the way. Aurora open fires at Mulan who quickly scrambles across the floor for cover.

Mulan covers her head with her hands as the bullets fly all around her, still the buddy system in her hand. Mulan reaches for her gun, checks the chamber, and cocks the gun. _5 shots left..._ Mulan waits for Aurora to stop her shooting and stands from safety pointing her gun for Aurora. Mulan hesitates to shoot seeing Aurora standing, but also hesitatingly pointing her gun as well. Mulan studies Aurora's body language and quickly comes to the conclusion _she has only a few shots left as well..._ Mulan pulls the trigger making Aurora dodge the bullet shooting back. Mulan scrambles across the room to get closer to Aurora. Mulan shoots once more near Aurora's feet who takes a step backward, toward the wall. _three..._ Aurora shoots at Mulan who dodges again taking little steps forward still. Mulan finally makes her way closer, putting her gun away and begins to swing her fists at Aurora. Mulan decks Aurora in the face causing her to drop her gun from the force. Mulan kicks it away and begins to grab Aurora and pushes her into the wall. Aurora struggles from Mulan's grip and manages to wiggle her arm out punching Mulan across the face as well. Mulan lets go spitting blood from her mouth. Aurora kicks Mulan, who raises her hurt arm in defense. Aurora kicks right into the bullet wound. Mulan drops her arm in pain, not wanting to have it get in the way. Mulan spin kicks Aurora into the wall again, who gasps from the air getting knocked from her. Both women fight to the death, punching, kicking, and slamming each other into the nearby walls.


	4. Chapter 4

Mulan finally pins Aurora into the wall behind them after a few swings and kicks from both of them. Mulan's good forearm at Aurora's neck and the other pushing against her hip keeping her back against the wall. "Funny, I remember being pinned to a wall...but not like this." Aurora smugly says smirking a bit looking at Mulan straight in the eyes. Mulan doesn't respond to Aurora's cocky attitude. "Oh...silent treatment...I get it..." Aurora huffs a bit from the pressure on her neck, preventing her to speak out. Aurora's eyes wander and spot the gun wound on Mulan's arm, "You're hurt..." Aurora speaks a bit worried, compassion in her voice now. Mulan looks at her wound, the cloth completely soaked with her own blood, but doesn't say anything. Aurora huffs, "Y'know, I wanted to trust you." Mulan stares at Aurora, beginning to notice the bruises and scrapes on her face, from the fighting, as she stares emptily at Aurora. _This isn't some game...this is my mission...my life!_ Aurora rolls her eyes knowing Mulan won't respond to her. Mulan begins to shift her arms still trying to keep Aurora trapped. Mulan manages to slide Aurora onto floor still keeping her pinned. Mulan taps her watch onto her knee it begins to light up and a hologram appears before her. A man in a suit and tie begins to speak with Mulan. "Yes?" He asks in a raspy tone sounding uninterested.  
"I have infiltrated the Heist Tower, I also have Subject X in custody." Mulan blankly says glancing at Aurora, who just glares at her. "Good, we will send a retrieval team for Subject X, good thirteen." The man disappears with the hologram and everything goes silent. Aurora stares at Mulan who is just sitting there in deep thought. But Mulan's countenance begins to change, almost to sadness. Aurora just watches as this calm, empowered woman who begins to unravel right in front of her eyes. Mulan just stares down at the floor, forgetting Aurora is even there. _Am I still a lab experiment...?Am I just an expendable tool...?!_ Aurora glances at the gun strapped to Mulan's leg, just waiting for the perfect moment. "You're thirteen...?" Mulan begins to feel the rush of boiling anger throughout her body. Mulan looks up at the blank wall envisioning the bleak hospital beds, the walls, the room full of scientists and machines. Always testing her, checking her, feeding her, training her to be the best agent in the company. Only calling her by the name, 'Thirteen'. Aurora glances up at Mulan and sees the sadness engulfing her. Aurora feels pity for the woman, the woman she was suppose to manipulate from the inside out, but all she could see was a woman she was falling for. Aurora exhales a deep breath _Come'on...orders..._ At a flash of movement, Aurora had reached for Mulan's gun, lifting Mulan completely off causing her to fall on her back surprised. Aurora snatches the gun from the holder and is now holding it up to Mulan's forehead. "Don't move..." Aurora hissed keeping her finger firmly on the trigger.

Mulan looked at Aurora in disbelief, her life was really on the line now. Mulan just calmly sits on the floor as the cold gun rests on her forehead. Mulan closes her eyes slumping her head downward. "Just do it." Mulan mumbles under her breath. Aurora looks at her confused and surprised. "W..what?!" Aurora responds in a whisper. Mulan opens her eyes hysterical and screams as she grabs the gun and pulls it against her forehead more, "Just shoot!" Aurora watches the tears stream down Mulan's face, her eyes becoming swollen and red. _Orders...the mission! This is what you're trained to do!_ Aurora begins to squeeze the trigger, but hesitates on following through. She sees the hurt in Mulan's eyes. _Dammit!_ Aurora puts her arms down and drops the gun. "I can't do it." Aurora whispers looking at Mulan with sincerity, "I can't...not anymore..." Aurora falls to her knees in defeat. Mulan just stares at Aurora, not knowing what to say or even do. Aurora closes her eyes stressfully and just breathes in deeply telling Mulan, "I...I can't stop thinking about you..." Aurora looks up at Mulan tragically, like she had failed. "I know you feel it too..." Mulan just silently sits and watches the woman in front of her, still not saying a word. Aurora bites her lip a bit as she drags herself closer to Mulan. Aurora places her hand on Mulan's chest, feeling her heart beat against her hand. They both stare at each other, into each other's souls. "You're not just Thirteen. You're Mulan. A Human being, just like me." Aurora grabs Mulan's hand and places it over her heart, so they both feel each other beating. "Tell me, Mulan..." Aurora whispers leaning in near her ear, "Do you love me?" Mulan's eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mulan's lip quivers from fear. Aurora waits for Mulan to say something, anything. Mulan could feel her soft breaths on her neck, like before. How they both became one with each other, exploring the secrets of each other as one body. How Aurora whispered things to her only lovers would say, how every touch was almost mind shattering. Mulan was vulnerable in every way possible and couldn't even think for herself at this moment. But Aurora still waited for her to say her reply. _I can't...this..._ Mulan slowly opens her mouth to respond, but she closes her mouth and doesn't even utter a sound, taking her hand away from Aurora's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora raises her hand onto Mulan's swollen cheek before Mulan intensely grabs her wrist and twists it a bit, having Aurora whimper out from pain. Mulan clears her mind of all things she has held dear, once again, like how she was trained to do. Aurora grabs Mulan's hand trying to pry her fingers away, but before anything else Mulan punches Aurora down into the ground with one hard fist. As soon as Aurora falls onto the ground, the elevator opens with a swarm of men in scruffy leather outfits appear inside the office all around Mulan and Aurora. A single man in a well-fitted, clean suit appears from behind the men, with a grim smirk. His hair is slicked back like a greaser, he had dark green eyes with bags under his eyes. He walks up to where Aurora was laying. "Subject X, I presume?" He leans down observing Aurora like a dog. The man's voice was heavy with a tone of smoker's lungs, "Secure Subject X." he called out to his guards. Before Aurora could even act, Mulan snatches Aurora up herself, restraining Aurora's arms behind her back and clenched her own hands onto Aurora. Aurora noticed how stiffly Mulan was moving, how on edge she looked now. Aurora knew by the man's sly smile and gritting teeth that he was Mulan's superior, the man she took orders from. "Good thirteen. We were expecting just the files, but this! This is spectacular!" The man clapped a bit condescending, before reaching into his coat for a cigar. Aurora just glares at the man and also trying to fight Mulan's tight grip. "Don't try to fight back." The man says muffled from speaking through his cigar. He puffs in his cigar and breathes out the smoke, "She'll crack your neck if I give the say..." he viciously sneers at Aurora still giving a smirk as he smoked his cigar like a wealthy man. He began to clear his men out, waving his fingers for leave for the elevator as he walks toward the doors until Aurora yells out, "She isn't your pet!" Mulan looks down at Aurora who is defending her. _You're going to get killed...!_ The man's smile fades and turns on his heel facing Aurora. Mulan, shocked, looks back up nervously. "She isn't my what?" The man asks clenching his teeth on his cigar. "She isn't your lab rat that you can throw around!" Aurora growls through clenched teeth and stern eyes. The man looks up offended toward Mulan, who still stares off to the side avoiding eye contact. "Do you think she's right...?!" he asks trying to show Aurora that she is wasting her time arguing with him. Mulan stands silently, trying not to add anything that can get her or Aurora killed. The man raises an eyebrow now noticing the feelings Aurora has for Mulan, "Aren't you the same way? Experiment project just like her?" The man asks Aurora pointing his dirty cigar at Mulan as the ashes fell from the lit cigar. Aurora narrows her eyes at the man, knowing he wasn't totally lying. They were both genetically engineered humans, but they were still humans. The man laughs thinking he was right, he turns toward the elevator that was awaiting him scoffing, "All of you damn test tube experiments. Such pathetic excuses for human beings." Mulan's eyes widened in disgrace and hurt. Aurora could feel Mulan's body tremble all over as soon as the man's remark was spoken. "Come." the man ordered over his shoulder at Mulan who just stood silently, not even looking up toward him. The man became agitated inside the elevator and ordered Mulan again, raising his voice, "Come I said!" Mulan glared toward him, her eyes piercing his soul. "I'm a excuse for a human being...?!" Mulan began clenching onto Aurora tightly, her nails dug into Aurora's skin. "Mulan..." Aurora whispered out, wanting her to stop hurting her. Mulan looked down at Aurora her eyes full of anger and fury letting her go. Mulan holds out the buddy device in the palm of her hand. "I'm an excuse for a human being?!" Mulan screams, clenching her fists, ready to break the device. The man rolled his eyes, "you wouldn't thirteen. I own you!" The man steps forward out from the elevator, but as he stepped Mulan clenches her fist tight breaking the buddy system into a million useless pieces. Before anyone could do anything, Mulan pushes Aurora near the chrome desk, taking out her gun and pointed it at the man with the cigar that rested in his mouth. All the other agents raised their guns in response, but the man chuckled a bit inhaling the smoke, "You're going to shoot me?" He gestured his hands for the guards to lower their weapons. Mulan still held the gun firmly in her hands, still pointing it straight at him as she loosens her hand dropping the pieces of the buddy device on the ground. Mulan's arms were trembling from anger still. The man took away the cigar from his mouth still a smirk on his face, "Do we need you to be difficult?" the man asked looking at Mulan with his grungy, dark eyes. Still, Mulan didn't waver from her spot. The man sighed and reached into his jacket with his free hand and took out a small device that had a red button. "You give me no choice, thirteen." The man pressed down onto the button firmly and all of a sudden Mulan was screaming, dropping her gun to the ground. Mulan fell to her knees clenching her head with her hands, shaking her head as she screamed out in pain. Aurora began to motion toward her, but Mulan yelled at her "Stay...back!" Mulan shrieked still trying to fight whatever was happening. The man was laughing maniacally above Mulan's screams then he raises his thumb, releasing the button. Mulan's whole body slumps into the floor, twitching and trembling every few seconds from whatever torture had happened. Mulan's eyes glanced toward Aurora who just knelt behind the chrome desk in complete fear. Aurora moved her hand toward Mulan, but she mouthed to her, "Stay..." Mulan reached for the gun, but again the man presses down onto the button and her fits of shrieks and screams started once more. Aurora could hear the man laughing again, then speaking out to her, "Do you like it? I've installed a chip inside of Thirteen's brain long ago. When I press the button electric shocks spread throughout her brain. It's like singing her brain like a roast pit, but if course the shocks aren't too strong to melt her brain, just strong enough to make her, obey!" The man releases the button and Mulan slumps down once more. Her breathing became heavy and Aurora noticed Mulan's eyes becoming slack and were having trouble staying open. It looked as though Mulan couldn't even move an inch, but somehow Mulan kept going. She reached for the gun once more and gripped it tight. The man pressed the button again ,even through the pain Mulan stood up this time. Her knees began to buckle under her, but was managing to stay up on her feet. The man looked at Mulan with disbelief, he even glanced down at the device just to make sure he was pressing down on it. He looked back up and saw Mulan pointing the gun once again. The guards quickly took their weapons out an a shot was fired.


	6. Chapter 6

The guards began to shoot as soon as the shot was fired. Mulan dove for the chrome desk, almost flopping into Aurora from exhaustion. Aurora looked all over Mulan to see if she was shot. "Are you okay?! Where's the bullet wound?!" Aurora asked frantically patting Mulan down. Mulan gave a small smile as Aurora looked with haste, but when Aurora couldn't find a bullet wound she looked toward Mulan in shock. The man began to yell out, "Kill her! Kill them both!" His voice faded as the elevator began to descend down the Heist Tower. The men, those who stayed, still shot rounds of ammo toward the chrome desk. Now, only metal scraping against the desk was heard and the drops of shells into the floor. "What are we going to do...?!" Aurora asks a bit nervous. Mulan checked the chamber of her gun _two shots left..._ Mulan looked around the tower and just stared at the long, tall windows that lead to the outside. "The Heist Tower is 58 floors...right?" Aurora nodded in agreement, flinching once in awhile from the shots. Mulan looked up at the ceiling above then looked down at her wristwatch sparking an idea. Mulan smiled up toward Aurora with her plan. "You love me right?" Aurora was taken a back, "What...?!"  
"Do you love me?!" Mulan asks a bit more seriously. Aurora searched in Mulan's eyes for the sudden question. "This watch has a time travel device built into it. If we fall from a high enough height and speed, we can time travel! I've never used it...but we can try it now!" Mulan's eyes glowed with trueness and excitement. Aurora knew there was no time to argue or even think of another plan. it was either now or never. Aurora inhaled deeply and let the breath go, "Do whatever you need." Mulan's eyes filled with joy and she began to tamper with the watch. Pushing holographic buttons and turning dials, as she looked around the other of the desk seeing the men approach the desk cautiously. "Ready?" Mulan asks searching in the sea filled orbs. "Ready." Aurora firmly nodded ready to go anywhere with this woman.

Mulan raises her gun toward the ceiling and shoots a black box. The sprinklers and alarms go off and all the open circuited computers began to short circuit and electricity begins to burst from the wires. Mulan grabs Aurora's hand and sprints toward the windows. "Mulan...?!" Aurora asked nervous as she is getting pulled along. Mulan shoots at the glass windows and leaps off the tower. Bullets fly past them as they jump from the tower. Aurora grabs tightly onto Mulan as they fall. "Whatever happens! I love you!" Mulan yells out as she kept her eyes on the watch as they both fall from the sky. _Come'on...! Come'on!_ Aurora pulls herself in tighter replying, "I know!" Aurora closes her eyes from all the anxiety and nervousness. Aurora couldn't hear anything except the wind flying past her ears as they both fell to their doom. Aurora could see the pavement when she peaks then before shutting them tight again. Then, everything went silent.

Aurora heard nothing around. She could see a bright light even though her eyes were tightly closed. "Aurora...?" Mulan calls quietly. Aurora opens her eyes hesitantly and sees a ocean in front of her. "Are we dead...?" Aurora asks mesmerized by the quiet sea that stretched out for miles and miles. Mulan smiles placing her fingers on Aurora's cheek gently caressing, then moving toward Aurora's chin having her look up toward her. "We did it..." Aurora's whole body relaxed and a big smile crept across her face. Mulan gave Aurora the biggest hug, twirling her around then finally setting her down. Their foreheads touched as they both closed their eyes enjoying the quiet moment together. "We did it..." Aurora breathily whispers feeling Mulan's soft lips press against Hers as she spoke. Aurora returned heavily and passionately wrapping her arms around Mulan's neck, pulling her closer. _We did it...Aurora..._


End file.
